terrifing nightmares
by gudiyaali16
Summary: irma starts having nightmares and they bcome real the next day. what shoul the water gaurdian do. plaese review.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own W.I.T.C.H.

Irma woke up with a start. She was sweating all over. She just had the worst nightmare ever. Her breathing was uneven. She was shaking and shivering all over and wanted to cry out loud. What she saw is a mystery. Suddenly a voice broke through her train of thoughts.

"IRMA YOU UP YET OR DO I HAVE TO SEND CHRIS TO WAKE YOU UP" Irma's mother was yelling at the top of her voice

"yeah I am up already" her voice shaking slightly.

_Better get up before the creep shows up_, Irma thought

She got up went to the bathroom ,brushed her teeth, took a shower and went downstarirs for breakfast. When she reached down her mother had already set the breakfast for her. After every passing minute her mother was getting concerned for her. Irma wasn't usually quite . But today she was a lot quite .

"Irma, honey are you okay" Irma sensing her mother's concern said

"yeah mom I am perfectly fine no need to worry" Irma's mother was about to ask another question when she cut her off by saying "by the way where's the monster this morning".

"oh chris already left for school" Irma looked at her watch and said "oh damn! Mom I am late I need to go" she picked her bag kissed her mother's cheek and left saying goodbye.

Irma could that someone was constantly kicking her ribs and she could even smell all the blood she was loosing . she could hear the screams around her she turned her head and saw a mop of red hair. She was kicked in her ribs again and she coughed blood. All of a sudden a voice called out for her and the next time she heard a loud thud and the darkness descended.

She woke up again second time that day and found her self facing a lot of people. After a minute or two she remembered she was in her history class. She wiped the sweat off her brow and looked around wildly.

"sorry I was just tired" she said standing up and facing her history teacher.

"did you do the history report I asked for " her history teacher asked folding his arms infront of his chest.

"yes sir" she handed the report to her teacher and he motioned her to sit down and he walked away. She sat down and intense pain sot through her ribs and chest and she fought the impulse to cry out but right beside her teranee noticed her behaviore and kept in mind to ask her later. Finally after the whole day Irma was with her best friends and quite happy .

"hey Irma why were you sleeping in the class today" teranee asked her and saw Irma tense up a bit.

"I told you I was tired" she answered.

"you were tired oh please you get so much sleep you can outrun nappolean" cornellia said while laughing.

"what did you just say corny I bet you snore even louder than my dad" Irma answered and turned away her back to cornellia.

"WHAT! Irma don't call me corny" cornellia said angrily while putting her fist in front of her chest.

"oh! I'll call you corny a thousand times . corny, corny, cornAHHHHHHHHHHHH" all of a sudden Irma grabbed her her sides and fell to her knees.

"Irma are you alright" will asked her with worry in her eyes.

"yeah Irma tell us" haylin said with a concerned tone.

Will ,Teranee and Haylin were kneeling besides Irma who was coughing violently. Cornellia said

"oh come on! She's just playing with you ….." but stopped as well when she saw blood come out of Irma's mouth.

Will handed Irma a napkin when her coughing session finally ended. After taking a few breaths for a few minutes Irma stood and looked at her four horror struck friend and before they could ask her she said "meet me at the silver dragon and I'll explain everything and ran off holding her side.

"we should go" will finally found the courage to speak.

In Heatherfield Irma was running not believing that her dream had come true.

_I'snt hay-hay the one who is supposed to have visions' _Irma thought.

"what's going on with me" she whispered before coughing more blood.

So this was the first chp . please review….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter no. 2

Irma ran into her house and was lucky that her mother was at her friends house. She ran upto her room and locked the door behind her. She went to the bathroom attached to her room . She picked up her shirt and saw big purple bruises on her ribs. She took a gauze and wrapped it around her stomach because now her ribs were starting to hurt. She cleaned her mouth but the blood kept on coming . after almost 3 minutes the blood had stopped. But now she had to tell her friends what had happened to her. She quickly locked the house and left for silver dragon.

_What th hell am I suppose to tell them, hey guys I had this phsyco dream in history class that freakin came true_, Irma thought

_What am I saying corny would laugh at me_, Irma thought.

Meanwhile at the silver dragon /w.i.t.c.h HQ

"what do you think is wrong , I mean it's not everyday Irma bleeds you know." Cornellia said bringing an end to the silence.

"cornellia stop ,please for once stop. Irma might be in some kind of trouble and all you can do is rant .so please just keep quite." Will said.

"okay I'm just saying" cornellia said

"let's call her guys I'm getting a little worried" haylin said.

"I'll call her" will said . they could hear irma's cell ringing and then the basement door opened.

"no need to call I'm here" Irma said with a grin on her face.

"where did you went after giving us a fright" haylin went up to Irma and hugged her with all her might.

"hay-hay …s..stop i….cant bre….ath" and then Irma hissed in pain and haylin let go of her. Haylin whispered an apology and went aside.

"so are you going to give us an explanation or do I have to get one out of you" will said in a bossy tone.

"no, I'm going to tell you and show you" Irma said still not sure of what she was doing but she knew that teranee can read her mind and tell everyone so she wanted to tell everyone herself .so she lifted her shirt and removed the gauze and four loud gasps were heard from her four friends.

"who did this to you" will asked in an angry tone .will could not believe her eyes that with such large bruises Irma was still standing .

"that's the problem I don't know" Irma said "they just showed up"

"Irma bruises like these just don't show up" cornellia said with a little worry in her tone.

"just hear me out ,in the history class I had a nightmare about someone constantly kicking me in the ribs and I could smell blood for real. And I also saw red hair so you were in my dream will and no you were just lying there motionless. And after I woke up the bruises showed up and it still hurts but I somehow think my dream came true" after she said it all she looked from one friend to the other. They were all looking at her with disbelief .

"you don't believe me ,look it's kinda like haylin's visions" haylin cutted Irma off by saying "but Irma my visions never give me that big bruises"

"I know" all of a sudden Irma sat down and hurt herself and pushed her hands against her ribs.

"look I don….t know if….you believe me or not but I know what I saw and felt" Irma said

"okay let's go to the oracle maybe he knows what happened to you" will said ,pulled out the heart of candracar and opened a fold the all passed the fold and they all crossed it and the fold closed behind them.

"so, who wants fortune cookies" yanlin saw the basement was empty."

"well I'll save them for later" she said and went away.

THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter no.3

They made their way to the oracle to find out what was wrong with Irma . Irma was having trouble walking so will was helping her walk. They were still in there human forms. when they reached the oracle Irma was having difficulty standing up on her feet and fell immediately coughing more blood. After a whole 2 minutes Irma was out of her coughing fit and standing on her feet feeling just fine.

"are you sure you are okay" haylin said

"yeah a hundred percent" Irma said with a thumbs-up "now where is everyone HELLO" and with a swift motion infront of them Irma was on the floor with a cut across her cheek and had a tip of sword to her throat . she was pinned to the floor , a paw was keeping both her arms above her head and the other paw was keeping pressure on her chest. It pressed harder and Irma started to have another coughing fit . tears came out of her eyes which mixed with blood from her cheek and her mouth . she opened her eyes and instantly regretted her mistake. In front of her was the woman or the feline that always said that Irma was not worthy to be a guardian. And Irma could not believe that the feline hated her so much that she could attack her and injure her like that.

"what are you doing luba" haylin tried to get the feline off of Irma but to no avail .the feline feld Irma as if she was a threat to the others.

"luba please get off of the guardian" everyone turned to see the oracle standing behind. Luba let go of the sword and pulled Irma up by her wrists . Irma was dangling in the air .

"hey I'm not a dummy you know" Irma said defencively.

"shut up, where is the water guardian tell me or I will kill you" luba said with a growl.

"luba please let go of Irma" halinor appeared beside luba. With a snarl luba let go of Irma and let her fall. Instantly on hitting the ground irma's hands flew to her cut to stop the bleeding. Halinor kneeled beside Irma and held a napkin to irma's cheek and helped her stop the bleeding. Irma looked at the older woman she adored as a mother. Who always helped her inher time of need as a guardian.

"guardian you have an aura around you. Luba had mistaken you for someone else." Oracle said calmly.

"dark aura? What dark aura?" will asked. Oracle said

"first you have come here for a reason please proceed" oracle said . the girls and Irma explained every thing to the oracle and his eyes fixed on Irma in worry. When they were finished explaining oracle said .

"that is not all is it guardian" he said looking at Irma.

"I had a dream last night and I don't remember it but I do remember all of my friends in the dream ,a white room and a lot of blood . that is all I can remember." Irma said

"you must relieve your dream to us. Only then I can explain what happened, please follow me gaurdians" oracle said

"oracle are you taking Irma to the meditation room" halinor asked worriedly while holding Irma.

"yes we must all see what she saw" oracle said and they all entered a room.

TO BO CONTINUED…

WHAT WILL THEY FIND OUT. WAS IRMA'S DREAM THAT HORRIFIC TO MAKE A DARK AURA AROUND HER. PLEASE STAY TUNED


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter no 4.

Oracle entered the room and everyone followed suit .the oracle came to a stop and he turned to everyone and said "guardian this is a very serious and tiring method but if you are willing I will stop but be careful once the process has started not even I can stop and I do not know what will it's reaction be on you but as you say that your dreams came true it may be possible that once the process has finished you might bear the injuries that you bear in your dream." Oracle said calmly to Irma "your choice guardian".

Irma looked at everyone ,one of her hand in her hair and she considered the fact that by seeing her dream or letting the others see it she can save her friend from anything dangerous, but the price is what she had to pay. So she made a decision.

"I'll do it" Irma said.

"Irma think about it" will said.

"I thought and my decision is final" Irma said.

"as you wish now guardian you will lay down on the floor and the rest of the guardians will circle around her. Now you will also go in a sleeping state the difference will be that if you are present in the gaurdians dream you will be able to see yourself and the water guardian will not be able to see herself. You cannot touch anybody in the gaurdians not even yourselves. Now round up guardians."

After Irma laid down ,the rest of the girls circled around her. The oracle started chanting something in a different language.

_Teranee stay in touch with me, halinor_ reached out to teranee in her mind.

_I will don't worry_, teranee answered.

All of a sudden all the girls began to feel as if they were drifting away.

Will ,teranee ,cornelli and haylin rubbed there eyes and sat up. They were in a white room and no one of them could see the end of the room. No walls ,no doors. But what they saw afterwards made them gasp. The clean white floor was stained with red crimson blood and it wasn't just anybodies blood it was there best friend's blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter no 5

They all watched in horror as their friend bled to death but could the do. Irma was lying on the floor breathing heavy. Her body was bruised and she was covered in her own blood. None of the girls even dare to move, they could not imagine who could have done this to their all strong and hard headed friend. The thing that shocked them the most was that Irma was not in her guardian form. They looked around to find anybody else in the room, but the room had just 5 pillars which were also white. Haylin broke out of her trance and ran towards Irma yelling her name. cornellia moved forward and grabbed haylin.

"woah ,easy there air girl. She can't hear you and neither can you touch her and remember its just a dream so don't overreact okay, you too will" cornellia said in a bossy and know-it-all tone.

"let me talk to halinor I'll ask her how Irma is right now" teranee said.

(halinor how's Irma doing) teranee asked halinor mentally.

(not so good bruises have started to show up but she's not bleeding) halinor answered (what is happening in there)

Teranee explained everything to halinor and said (I'll talk to you later)and ended the mental link.

After that will spoke for the first time "okay guys lets take a look around….." but all of a sudden will stopped and they could hear shout and yells. all of a sudden there were four thuds and the girls could see each other but they as well were not in their guardian forms . all of a sudden the dream haylin was beside Irma but she dare not touch her dying friend . her hand was in mid air and trembling and in a sudden all the others were by their friends side. Will gently put irma's head against her chest. They all could hear laughing. And the real and dream gaurdians looked at the source of laughter.

"pitiful ,I thought you were powerful now what happened" a tall man with brown hair and black eyes said. He was wearing a robe and beside him was a man with black hair and he looked like a servant because he was bowing to the man infront of him .

"YOU BASTARD who are you?" will yelled at the man with tears running down her cheeks .

"I will tell you everything but first" he snapped his fingers together an all of a sudden from all the five pillars four ropes or arms like substance moved toward them separating them from each other. They were all tied up. One rope tied the from there feet, the second there legs, the third from their stomach keeping their arms in place and the fourth was tied up around their necks .

"we should help them" will said

"we can't, we can just watch who this guy is and what does he want from us" cornellia said

"what do you want from us" the dream cornellia said in a high pitched voice.

"that was a total coincidence" the real cornellia said instantly

"oh, its not you its your friend, I want something from her" he said "oh by the way I am the prince of genovia and my name is Derek and I want your friends power to rule over the world" he said

"but what are you going to do with her powers" teranee asked.

"I have the power to combine with her power to rule the world and I want you all to witness the amazing power HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Derek said and started laughing

"he's a maniac" the real cornellia said.

"you're a maniac" the dream cornellia said.

"another coincidence" the real cornellia said.

The real girls looked at each other but then they heard skin to skin contact and a yelp and three gasps . they looked at their dream selves and saw that the dream cornellia had blood coming out of her mouth and there was a huge bruise on her let cheek.

"that is what you get for talking to my master like that" the servant had slapped cornellia hard enough to make her cheek bleed.

"ah, sorry about that but kim here does all the dirty work for me. Oh you're bleeding . kim no more hitting okay." His servant nodded in agreement . Derek moved forward and slid hid fingers down cornellia's delicate skin and over the huge bruise. By now cornellia was starting to get un comfortable. Derek moved forward and closed the distance between them. He slid his tongue over the huge bruise and cornellia started yelling in process.

"get away from her" will demanded and Derek was away from cornellia.

"I have wasted a lot of my time . kim" his servant nodded and went over to Irma. After being tied up they all saw her for the first time. Her head was hung limply. The servant reached her and brandished the dagger from its hostler and moved it towards irma's chest or rather her heart. All the girls were screaming in protest now. the servant was completely infront of Irma but they all could see the blood dripping on the floor . by the time he was finished the girls were crying. The real girls were crying and haylin wasn't even watching .when the servant went back besides Derek ,the girls all gasped, irma's chest just above her heart has been pierced and to look clearly they could see that the servant had drawn the water symbol and a circle over it.

"watch this is going to be fun" Derek said as he moved towards Irma.

"stay away from her you a**hole" will screamed loudly. And in return earned a hand to the face.

"oh, don't worry you will see her before she dies." He slapped Irma across the face and woke her up. All the girls saw her face and were happy but irma's face all of a sudden took a pained expression and they all saw what was happening. Derek had his hand over irma's chest over the circle and he was draining irma's power .and Irma was screaming .after he was done irma's eyes were no longer blue but white. She was paler now and her body was getting colder by the minute.

"I'm sorry guys for everything" Irma said and in a swift movement the real girls woke up shaking violently and sweating. What they had just witnessed was unexplainable and was scary than a horror movie. All of them heard someone coughing and throwing up. When the looked to the farthest corner of the room. She had rope marks on her neck but no one else did ,her hands were cut into by the ropes and she was bruised all over but they couldn't see the mark on her chest. Halinor was besides Irma and was comforting her . and Irma was throwing up violently. None of them had the courage to go up to her and talk to her.

" halinor take the water guardian to her elemental chamber and aid her and the rest please follow me ." oracle said and left. The girls were about to leave when they looked behind and saw Irma crying . they hated to see her like this ,they looked upfront and left.

OKAY KIND OF SCARY…..PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter no. 6

Will was still so shocked at what had happened in front of her. Right now she was at the lair's and Irma was taking a shower .They had come from kandrakar about an hour ago. The oracle had told them some things they needed to know and will was still processing her brain to get over the shock when her mind drifted to their earlier conversations .

FLASHBACK

"_guardians you must know by now that your friend is facing a great threat" the oracle said to the girls._

"_yeah but who is he and why does he want irma's power" cornellia said_

"_you know him as Derek the king of genovia and he as the power to control all the living matter in all the dimensions of the universe" oracle said "his father Reji also tried this with a water guardian but all the gaurdians defeated him but his power plus some of the water gaurdians power that he had taken was passed on to his son Derek and now his son is out to fulfill his father's destiny and yo get revenge against the guardians"_

"_what should we do" haylin asked the oracle._

"_more importantly what should Irma do" teranee said._

"_yeah she is the that Derek want's , she should be the top priority right now." Cornellia said_

_Right then the door to the chamber opened and Irma and halinor came through .irma was leaning on halinor for support .irma was smiling like she had just won first prize. She told halinor that she could walk in her own, she walked a little then wobbled and fell but before impact will caught her and smiled at her._

"_you shouldn't be walking on your own just yet you know" will said smiling_

"_now gaurdians you must stay with each other and especially the water guardian till we find a solution" oracle said "now water guardian these dreams you see ,next time you see one you will go to the place where your dream took place and chane the dreams fate"_

"_this is plain suicide I for one am not agreeing on this" cornellia said _

"_cornellia we have to help Irma not chicken out of this." Teranee said._

"_let's go home, ready Irma" will asked and Irma nodded._

_END FLASHBACK_

That's how they ended up having a sleep over at irma's. Irma wanted to clean herself up and bandage all the injuries again and what they needed to figure out was how will they have sleep overs every night till this is over.

PLEASE REVIWE….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter no 7

Irma was trying to sleep. she was on her bed which she was sharing with will. Will had agreed to look after her tonight but still the others were here. They were surrounding her like a princess or a damsel in distress. She felt so useless like this. The only thought in her head was that her friend were going to get hurt all because of her. She wanted to send them home but what could she do Teranee was keeping tap on her mind all the time and if she directly didn't tell them about her dream Teranee certainly would. Whenever Irma closed her eyes the only thing she saw was blood and she opened her eyes immediately. She got out of bed and walked towards the window. On reaching the window she saw the street and saw a few dogs and cats playing or chasing each other. A smile made its way to her lips but all of a sudden she clutched her chest. She still hadn't told them about the mark on her chest. It had started to show up when she was taking a shower and by the end of it ,the mark had started bleeding badly. She had stopped the bleeding as much as she could and then bandaged the rest. It had started to hurt like hell. She was still in her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She reacted with her instinct and grabbed the hand and squeezed it .she heard a gasp and knew who it was and let go of the hand.

"what was that for" will whispered while rubbing her wrist.

"sorry I thought you were someone else, are you okay" irma apologized and grabbed will's hand and rubbed it.

"it's okay and thanks your hand is warm" will said

"oh! That's just my water energy flowing through me and keeping me warm" Irma said

"wow! Cool ,when did you learn to do that" will asked

"about a week ago" Irma said and for once they were quite.

"so you can't sleep" will asked Irma breaking the silence

"uh! Yeah with cornellia snoring like a fat cow" Irma joked and will laughed for the first time that night.

"no seriously what's wrong, why can't you sleep" will asked

"I just can't go through it all and put you guys in danger just because of a burden like me" ira said or more like confessed

Will was staring at Irma like she had just beaten all the baddies with a hand behind her back. Will could not believe that all she had been through she was still thinking of her friends. Will stared at her first best friend ,the first person to accept will as the official guardian leader ,she had stopped thousands of gallons of water to save the lives of phobos gaurds in the under water mines, she was the one to come after will when the latter had been captured by phobos. Irma was very loyal, she was the friend who you could always trust. But still her life was in danger and all she could think of was her friends, and that she was nothing but a burden. Irma noticed will staring at her and said

"what are looking at" instead will just answered "nothing jus your face"

"well don't look too hard red ,you'll give yourself a nose bleed" that sentence brought will back to reality and she just laughed but when they heard cornellia say "get out lilian" they laughed a lot more.

Will took irma's hand in her's and took her towards the bed and said "if you're scared take my hand"

"I'm not scared" Irma said. Will chuckled (same old same old, freaked out of her mind and still won't admit it) will thought as she lay down on the other side of the bed and closed her eyes. After a while she felt Irma take her hand and hold it tightly and smiled when she noticed Irma sound asleep. She took her other hand and took the auburn locks in front of irmas face and put them behind her ear and closed her eyes to sleep.

PLEASE REVIEW….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter no 8

Irma woke all of a sudden sweating and struggling to breath. She tightened her grip on will's hand and didn't even pay attention to the small struggle will made to free her hand. When the blood was cut of from will's ,she woke up and tried to break her hand free but to no avail.

"hey Irma what's wrong, your cutting my hands blood flow" will whispered. But she didn't receive an answer from Irma. When she looked in irma's eyes all she saw was fear and pain. She was terrified at seeing her friend like this .she shook her hand in front of irma's eye's . irma's eyes began to focus. She caught sight of will and all of a sudden let go of her hand and ran towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and the loud bang woke everyone present in the room. Will got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom door. She could hear Irma breathing heavy and she could also hear Irma throwing up.

"what happened" conellia asked before yawning.

"I don't know all of a sudden she woke up and was like she had seen a ghost and then ran towards the bathroom" will answered.

"do you think she's okay" haylin said with worry.

"I don't know" will answered.

They all heard the water stop and the sound of throwing up had stopped but she still didn't come out.

"hey Irma are you alright" teranne asked. But they didn't receive an answer. They were all getting worried now. Will knocked on the door and said "Irma we are coming in" will warned before she pushed the door open and saw Irma lying on the marble white floor . the floor was stained with blood and Irma was not moving. Will hurried to her side and put her head in her lap and shook her a few times to wake her up but she didn't budge. She lifted irma's shirt to find a large cut at the side of her stomach bleeding badly.

"cornellia grab the gauze, teranee get hot water and haylin grab the meds." Will was panicked but she still had to stop the bleeding from that wound. Irma was unconscious and bleeding. A few cuts started to show up on her arms and torso. Will was getting freaked by the minute. She attended to irma's injuries and bandaged all the wounds and more wounds stopped showing p. will took a breath of relief and sat down on the side of irma's bed. Irma was tucked into her bed. Will didn't know what kind of a horrible thing Irma saw but she would be scared once she woke up. After two hours it was five twenty three in the morning when Irma started to wake up and the pain kicked in .she clutched her stomach.

"whao! Easy there don't get up so quickly what are you thinking seriously" will helped Irma to bed again and tucked her in. Irma tried to speak but just couldn't. she stared blankly at will who was relieved to see her friend awake.

"you gave us quite a fright there." Will said with a smile but received no come back.

"the others went to sleep. You were faint for two hours ,I was starting to get worried, haylin said that we should take you to the hospital just in case. Cornellia checked on you and said that you probably have a broken rib and that your ung might be damaged as well…" will was cut off by hearing irma moan in pain. When she heard closely Irma was trying to say something .

"I can't understand" will said. Irma grabbed will from the front of her shirt and whispered in her ear.

"oh! Okay I'll shut up now but I was so worried about you, I almost freaked when I saw you…." But will stopped when she saw Irma giving her an angry glare. Irma finally thought that will was quite when will started again.

"there still time to go to school so you should probably sleep, I don't think you should go to school as well but what will you tell your parents ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" will was pulled towards the bed with so much force that she almost fell. When she came face to face with Irma Irma was so angry she almost screamed "will vandom if you said another word I am going to soak you wet ,I know your worried and all but stop frekin out and go to bed and sleep so we can all go to school in the morning." Irma said in a voice that scared will.

"okay" will said in an obeying voice and lied down on the bed and drifted off to sleep in an instant. Irma couldn't sleep at all .she could still remember her dream .she could still remember the screams of her friends in her mind. It was a fresh memory. She glanced around her and saw her friend sleeping soundly. Haylin was smiling in her sleep. Irma didn't wanted that smile to disappear .but they were going to find out about her dream and then go to the place where it took place.

WHAT HAS IRMA SEEN…FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter no 9

The girls were currently sitting in the cafeteria .Irma had insisted on coming to school. She did not want to give her mother any excuses on why she was staying home. Will had to help Irma walk to school. Irma had told them all about her dream and they had all agreed to go to the place where her dream takes place. She was horrified of the idea of going to a place where all her friends could die a horrible death. It was as if she was leading her friend in to the trap made by her. She was getting second thoughts on this. She turned towards her friends and saw them talking cheerfully and happily. They were laughing and insulting the cafeteria food.

"Guys I don't think we should go to the fun house" Irma said what she had in mind and looked at each of friend's face who was looking at her in a shocked expression.

"We are going Irma even if you like it or not" will said looking at her friend.

"But what if Cornelia is right it is suicide." Irma said looking at her blond friend.

"No we are going and this conversation is over" Haylin said and stood up to go to next class. All the girls left for their class but Irma did not. She just wanted to go and solve all this herself. She did not wanted her friends in involved in this death game.

All the thinking that Irma had done was for nothing because her friends had dragged her to the fun house after school. Right now, they were in the titan park heading towards the hall of mirrors. Irma knew this was going to be difficult because, this was hall of mirrors they were talking about. They entered and closed the hall from all sides. They made sure that no one could get in. only one way was left open so that they could run out of it whenever they wanted to

"Guys I think we should separate and look around but no standing alone against an enemy okay" will said.

"Are you crazy or are you wanting to die. If there is something here or someone they will kill us one by one," Irma said.

"No we'll contact Teranee first okay" will said and went the other way and everyone followed her instructions, took a different way, and started walking.

"Guys" Irma tried to say but all of her friends had already gone.

"Good luck" she whispered because she could only wish for friends well behind now. She picked a way and started walking. After about fifteen minutes of walking, she was getting the feeling that someone was looking at her and she turned around to look but there was nothing there. After ten more minutes of walking, Irma came to a dead end and looked around. She turned around to leave but another mirror blocked her way. She was sure that she came through there. All of a sudden she felt someone grab a hand full of her hair and brought her head back.

"Hello Irma. I was dying to meet you" the voice made her shiver and she knew who it was. It was Derek.

"Ready to be mine Irma" with that he threw her towards the mirror that blocked her way. She smashed into the mirror that broke into thousands of pieces.

Will was searching everywhere she could find but it was like there was no one there. After almost twenty seven minutes she heard something smash and turned towards the source of the voice and started running.

Cornellia was starting to feel bored but she had to look for something. She was feeling agitated that nothing was happening and she just wanted to get out of this creepy place when she heard the same smashing sound as will and started running.

Haylin was currently sitting against a mirror and waiting for anyone to come look for her. She knew she was lost and she had crossed this same mirror she didn't knew how many times but know she was tired and wanted to sleep. She had just drifted to sleep the loud smash from behind her woke her up and she stood up and started running.

Teranne was holding a compass in her hand (okay I seriously don't know where that came from) and going toward the place where they had split up and she knew that someone must be there when she heard a smashing sound and a mental panic at the same time.

(Will is that you) Teranne contacted Will mentally.

(No Tera but I have a pretty good idea who is it) Will said and Teranee could feel the mental panic in her voice.

Will and the rest of the girls reached the place where the glass had smashed and saw Irma standing trying to get a glass shard out of her stomachs side. One shard of glass was in her arm and she was trying her best not to cry out.

"Well this is not a surprise, the guardians of veil have come to accompany my lovely Irma," Derek said with a smile plastered to his face.

Will was currently trying to the glass shard out of Irma's side and arm. She was finally succeeded and the glass shards were out but now Irma was losing blood and fast. Will took her handkerchief and placed it against Irma's stomach to stop the bleeding.

"That won't help" Derek said.

"So what should I do now?" Derek said making a thinking pose.

"Oh I know" Derek's smile turned menacing and he pointed two of his fingers towards Irma and closed her eyes. He swished his fingers in the air and Irma fell to the floor clutching her cheek that was now bleeding. Will kneeled beside her friend, saw her cheek, and wondered how Derek did that. He didn't even touch Irma's cheek just moved his fingers.

"How did you do that" will yelled at Derek.

"Oh your dear oracle doesn't tell you anything" Derek said smiling "I simply told the muscled, tissues, veins in her body to break. I can tell her heart to stop right now" Will could not believe how someone could have a power like this.

"But what fun would that be," Derek said smiling and swished his fingers again and Irma fell sideways screaming. The flesh on her legs was cut and was bleeding badly.

"I can only use my powers to a limit and I already am at that limit so we will meet again. Until then ladies" Derek said this and just disappeared.

"Will we need to get her first aid now" Haylin said kneeling down and comforting her severely injured friend.

"Will her mother she knows we are at the fun house, we can make something up like she slipped off of wet floor and smashed in to a mirror. All of her cut look like mirror cuts," Cornellia said to the guardian leader.

"Yeah but I'm going to teletransport us there so that she doesn't losses any more blood" will said and took hold of the heart and they all disappeared.

WOW! AH OKAY INTENSE SO HERE IS THE DEAL. I'M KIND OF GOING TO HAVE MY FINAL EXAMS SO I MIGHT NOT REVIEW FOR TWO OR SO DAYS, BUT I WILL UPDATE…..PLEASE REVIEW…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter no 10

The girls appeared in the lairs backyard. Will and Teranee were supporting Irma. They led Irma inside the house ready to hear Irma's mother. However, the house was quiet. Haylin had opened the door with the spare key Irma had in her pocket.

"Mom's n..ot ho…me" Irma said in a painful voice.

"okay girls let's get to work and bring all the gauze from her room and kitchen here, Haylin get some towels and Teranee get hot water and Cornillia bring a pair of clothes from her closet" Will said and ran to collect all the gauze.

Will, Cornillia, and Teranne came back and started patching up Irma. Haylin was done with hot water and gave it to Will.

When the girls were done, they sat back on the couch and rested. Irma had slipped into unconsciousness' while her little treatment. The girls had cleaned everything up and now they wanted to discuss what had happened.

"Will the cut on her stomach will need stitches and the others might too," Cornillia said exhausted from all the running.

"Yeah Will corny right" Haylin said looking at Irma.

"Don't call me corny" Cornillia said.

"Relax guys we just need to wait she will heal. I saw her previous injuries and she had almost healed." Will said and sighed. There was silence, which they all cherished for first time that day.

WIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWI WIW

Irma found it was rather hard to move and knew she was having another nightmare, which she had to watch until it got really worse. Her hand were chained high above her head making her stand on her tip toes and making her shirt lift ever so slightly. She knew she was not in her guardian form and knew that she had to wake up before she got any more injuries. She was seriously turning out to be a burden that her friends were taking care of. She tried to get out of the chains or use her powers but all was useless and she knew she was in big trouble. She heard a door or cage door slam open. She looked around and in the corner; she could see that Derek's servant was smirking while walking towards her. A big and tall guy was behind him and was carrying a large box. When they came to a halt, Kim instructed the big man to put down the box and instructed him to leave the room. When the big person exited the door, Kim turned towards Irma and walked closer to her. Kim cupped her cheeks and inched even closer to her ear and whispered.

"Welcome to hell or more likely the torture chamber" Kim said and pulled away from her. Irma was getting frightened as Kim was stepping closer to the box.

"Oh don't worry you are here for just a little caution. You and your friends are really going to enjoy what I'm going to do to you so beware you have to watch out for me as soon as you get up" Kim said smirking.

"Ha first I have to wake up for that" Irma said in a mocking manner.

Kim grinned and stepped forward. He brought his hands up to Irma's slender and started squeezing. Irma started to thrash violently. She wanted to scream but could not find her breath to do that. She wanted to wrench herself away from the demon but her hands were tied to do that. She started to cough lightly and once again descended into darkness.

WIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWI WIWIWIWIWIWI

Will opened her eyes after almost one hour and saw her friends sleeping all around her. She looked towards Irma who seemed to be in deep slumber. Will was a little worried for her goof ball friend so she got up from the couch and walked towards Irma. She saw sweat on her forehead and ran the little way that was left and fell on her knees. She touched Irma's fore head. Irma was sweating that meant she was having another dream. Will woke the girls up and they were all very concerned when all of a sudden Irma started having a seizure and started struggling while having a fight with her throat. She was having a coughing fit. Will reached out to pull Irma's hand away from her throat because Irma was scratching her own throat. Will managed to get Irma's hand away from her throat but now clear finger marks were showing on her neck, which was not a good sign at all. Will was getting more and more worried when Irma stopped struggling. Irma's eyes opened all of a sudden and she sat up straight, her eyes were wide open as if she had just seen a ghost (I know ghost are getting old). She stared at all her friend.

"Run" Irma said and looked at all the confused faces around her.

"What" Cornelia said dumb fold.

"I SAID RUN" Irma yelled and Will was shocked by this behavior. Irma stood up but instantly winced in pain and fell back on the couch. Will helped Irma but she slapped wills hand away and will was taken back.

"Irma what do you mean" Teranne said.

"We need to ru…." Irma started but drifted off when she saw a portal open in her living room. She stepped back and fell on the floor. All the girls were aware of the portal. Will took out the heart but before she could do anything, she saw five roots or arm like extensions come through the portal and grab each girl by their waist and drag them towards the portal. The portal closed once all the girls were through.

The front door of the house opened reveling Anna (Irma's stepmother). She stepped inside the house and sighed.

"And I thought the girls have come home" Anna said and began to work.

WIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWIWI WIWIWIWIWI

The hand like extensions threw the girls on the ground. They all stood up expect Irma who was clutching her stomach because of the pain. The girls huddled up together.

"Where are we?" Haylin asked.

"You are in Genovia and I am your kidnapper," Kim said while laughing, "I told you to warn them" Kim said while looking at Irma.

"Grab them boys" Kim ordered some men behind him, five of them to be exact.

"GUARDIANS UNITE" Will yelled.

"WATER"

"FIRE"

"EARTH"

"AIR"

"QUINTESENCE"

"Irma how are you feeling" will asked the water guardian who was now flying.

"Fine thanks to the guardian form the injuries are minor now" Irma said and flashed a thumbs up in wills direction. However, before Irma could say anything one of the men came forward and smashed her with his hammer fist. Irma felt the impact and fell to the ground and stayed down. Will flied down to help Irma but was pulled and tied down, as were the others. Irma raised her head a little but the man behind her smashed her head with something hard and her face touched the ground but this time the blood on her head was visible and she lost consciousness.

Cornelia had somehow broken free of her bonds and was now using her hands to tie all the men up but Kim grabbed her hand and slapped her square on the face.

"None of that now" Kim said and tied Cornelia again. The girls were brought into the dungeons. All the girls were thrown in the same cell except Irma whose cell was connected the ones in which all the girls were.

"What are you going to do with her?" will asked.

"Oh I'm going to break her spirit and her spunk," Kim said eying Irma "this one will give her powers to the prince willingly"

"She will never" haylin said but Kim just chuckled.

"That's why I'm going to break her," Kim said. He laughed like a maniac and then left to tell Derek that they had the guardians.

OMG WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO IRMA SO PLEASE READ MY NEXT UPDATE TO FIND OUT….PLEASE REVIEW…..I REALLY LOVE THEM.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter no.11

CAUTION: MAJOR T RATED SO PLEASE READ ON YOUR OWN RESPONSIBILITY….

The girls were sitting in the cell keeping an eye on Irma. Irma has not woken up since they were brought in to this pit hole. Kim had gone to get Derek and still had not returned. Irma began to stir and all the girls were by the metal poles that were preventing them from going to their friend. Irma moaned and sat up and looked around. She ran a hand through her hair and felt something liquid. She brought back her hand and saw the blood on her fingers. She turned towards her friends and ran to the metal bars.

"You okay" will asked but then she wanted to slap herself for the stupidity.

"Yeah will I'm fine" Irma said and Will could see the cuts on Irma's stomach were starting to heal.

"Very good then I think my servant will like to chop you into pieces" Derek said and all the girls looked at him and he waved a big grin. Two big men entered the cell in which Irma was being kept and took her by arms. They dragged her in front of Derek, he took her chin, raised her head, and saw directly in her eyes, and in an instant, he kissed her on the lips. Irma struggled but could not get free. Derek was kissing her madly and now Irma was getting pissed. She spitted into his mouth and he instantly let go of her and slapped her hard.

"Take her away and make her give me her powers" Derek said and instructed them his servants to move. The servants took Irma into another room. The girls could hear Irma screaming in protest.

Irma was being dragged into another room and she could tell by the glint on Kim's face that she was being taken into the stupid torture room. She knew they would torture her to death but she would never give Derek her powers to rule the world.

"You are going to love this and you are going to meet your old friend as well" Kim said when Irma was being chained to the walls. Then someone else entered the room, this was the person who she never even imagined to be at a place like this. Frost the hunter came out of the shadows and walked towards Irma with a big grin on his face. He stalked toward the box Irma had seen in her dreams.

"So are you going to give Master Derek your powers or not" Kim said in Irma's face. Irma knew the results and consequences and answered.

"That would be a big no," Irma said.

"I would love to beat you to a pulp" frost said in his husky voice. Suddenly Irma felt alone even though she knew her friends were here but they were not in the same room as her.

"What, no smart remark Guardian?" Frost laughed. "You're not so tough without your friends to hide behind are you?"

"How about you release me, big man, and we'll see who's tough!" Irma sounded much braver than she felt. She kicked out at the brute to punctuate her remark. Frost caught her leg in midair. Oh, that was not supposed to happen, Irma thought. Frost smiled menacingly, and then twisted her leg violently. Irma cried out as she felt tendons pop, ligaments tear and her knee slide out of place. Frost dropped her leg and laughed.

"There's plenty more where that came from…I have a feeling we'll be spending a lot of time together." Frost rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Irma closed her eyes and concentrated on pushing the pain to the back of her mind. When she opened her eyes again, they were filled with fire born of anger and resolve. "Bring it on Pussy," she growled. "Let's see what you got!"

"Why you little…" Frost advanced on Irma…

"STOP" a commanding voice filled the room. Irma looked the other way and saw Derek standing at the doorway. He was looking angry no he was looking pissed.

"frost keep your anger in control and I don't care what your past fights were you are here to work for me now" Derek said and frost bowed his head "so are you or are you not going to give me your powers"

"Tough chance but never" Irma said.

"Think aga…." Derek was cut off.

"NEVER, YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE BUT NO YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY POWERS" Irma said.

"This is your final answer," Derek said and Irma nodded.

Derek sighed. "Then we shall have to give you some incentive. Kim, I shall leave you in charge…do not kill the Guardian, but do not be gentle either."

"As you command Master" Kim bowed.

Derek left the room and frost moved toward the box and opened it and all Irma saw was silver instruments or tools but she could see knives the most. Now she knew why frost was there.

"Last chance Guardian," Kim said, drawing Irma's attention away from frost's evil "toys." "Give master your powers, or have the worst day of your life."

This cannot be happening, Irma thought fearfully. It is not enough to be their prisoner, but now the Knights are going to torture me! She glanced apprehensively at frost and his tray of goodies. Irma knew if she didn't cooperate all of those instruments would be used on her. She could identify the knife frost was sharpening, a scalpel, and what were those….pliers! Frost suddenly stopped sharpening the knife. He took a plain piece of paper from the tray, and held it above the outstretched knife. He locked eyes with Irma and dropped the piece of paper onto the knife-blade. The paper was sheared right in half! Irma's eyes widened and frost narrowed. Now eye-level with the captive Guardian, frost laid the ultra-sharp knife against Irma's neck. Irma inhaled and pulled away as far as she could. Frost giggled softly.

"Your answer Guardian?" Kim prompted. Frost cracked his knuckles and grinned. It was all Irma could do not to become a quivering, sobbing wreck. She was terrified! She either had to lead the world to its doom and betray the trust of her friends, or become evil's art project. What choice did she have? She started to tremble; though whether it was from fright or the uncomfortable position of her body, she did not know. Somehow, she had to get a grip. She closed her eyes and sought strength reserves from anywhere. She felt warmth flowing through her body, and certain calmness settled in her mind. Irma was still frightened, but at least she felt she could now hide that fact a little better.

With renewed courage, Irma opened her eyes and stared down at her captors. "Do your worst, because I will never let that freaking bastard have my powers or let you destroy the world!"

Kim grinned and nodded again to frost. Frost stepped forward and glowered right back.

Irma shivered involuntarily as Frost pulled back his gigantic fist. Oh boy, she thought, this is gonna suck!

Will was terrified, Irma had told them to run but they had completely ignored her and now Irma was paying the price. Will knew Irma was hard headed and she would never give Derek her powers. Irma would rather like to die then to help someone destroy the world or betray her friend and for that will respected Irma a lot. Will just wished Irma would be all right after everything. She knew Irma's dream in which they saw her beated to a pulp. She just thought the dream wasn't about to come true.

Irma grunted in pain as Frost's fist connected with her stomach…again. How long has he been beating me? Irma wondered. It seems like weeks! She inhaled sharply as he pounded her previously injured ribs. I'm really glad to be in Guardian form right now. If there was a silver lining in all of this pain, it was that Irma was in her Guardian form; because with the fluttery wings and smashing multi-colored outfits came enhanced strength and endurance. As a Guardian, Irma could take a pretty good beating and still be alright. Nevertheless, Frost was a seriously heavy hitter and she didn't know how much more she could take. She suddenly regretted all the insults she had hurled at Frost over the last few months. She wondered if he would be more inclined to take it a little easy on her if she hadn't called him a pussy. Blood flew as Frost smashed her nose to pulp. Irma clenched her teeth and fought not to cry out…she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he had hurt her. Blood ran down her face and into her mouth.

"What do you say now Guardian?" Frost laughed in her face.

Irma glared at Frost; then she spit blood in his eye. Controlling her voice as best she could, she replied, "You hit like a girl Frosty."

Frost wiped his face. With a roar of rage, he grabbed Irma around the neck and started to squeeze. He stared into her panic-filled eyes as he squeezed harder and harder. Irma could not breathe; her chest started to constrict. She struggled for breath, certain this was the end. She had finally pushed it too far. Cornelia always said her mouth would be the death of her someday; Irma just didn't think it would be before she got her driver's license. Suddenly Frost released her neck, and Irma took a large breath. She sputtered and coughed violently, as she struggled to breathe normally. Frost then delivered a hammer blow to her solar plexus, knocking the wind out her. Unable to breathe again, Irma never saw the next blow coming. Frost slammed his fists into Irma's right temple. Her head began to swim and her vision began to blur. She groaned and began to feel sick. Her head drooped a bit and she began to feel very tired. However, Frost woke her up quick with a vicious uppercut. Irma bit her tongue hard; she tasted blood. For a minute, Frost stopped the beating. Irma let her eyes close and dared to hope that today's "lesson" was finished.

She made the mistake of opening her eyes just in time to see Frost return…with a large metal bar. He jammed it under her chin, forcing her head up and back. The blood in Irma's mouth slid down her throat and she gagged in spite of her best efforts not to. Frost laughed and removed the bar from her chin. Then he jammed it hard into her ribs, again…, again…, and again. Irma heard bones crack like dried twigs. She gasped, and suddenly breathing became a lot harder. Frost tangled his huge hand in her hair and roughly yanked her head back. Then he pounded on her sternum until Irma heard it crack as well. Somehow, she knew it was broken, along with at least a few of her ribs. Frost stepped away again and Kim moved forward.

"Well Guardian…how about we go over your choices again. Option A: give master your power and you can go home; or Option B: Remain silent and endure even greater punishment than this." Kim smiled…sometimes he loved being evil.

Irma didn't answer for a time…What should I do? If I give Derek my powers he will keep me here for eternity and probably start torturing my friends like they are torturing me. If I do not cooperate with Kim, this is going to continue until I do; and I do not know how much more I can take. Irma's thoughts raced through her throbbing, battered head. She didn't know if she could hold out much longer…but she did know she never wanted to put her friends through this kind of pain. She would stand it as long as she could, then try to stand it a little bit longer. She had a responsibility to the world as a Guardian of the Veil; without them, the world would fall into darkness. No way could she let these goons have her powers and torture her friends. Steeling her waning courage, she stared into Kim's evil eyes. "I've already told you…I will never help you destroy the world or take my powers"

"So be it…Guardian." Kim snarled. "Frost, let's step it up a bit."

"With pleasure kim." Frost left the room for a moment and returned with a simple wooden stick. The top of the stick was wrapped in a filthy rag. Frost carried the stick behind Irma and she heard a strange scratching sound. Then she felt intense heat behind her. Oh damn…it's some kind of TORCH! Irma thought. Fire…water…bad combination…!

Frost laughed maniacally as he lowered the burning stick to the exposed flesh of Irma's back…

TOLD YOU MAJOR T RATED …PLEASE REVIEW.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter no 12

It had been three days since they had been captured and no one knew what to do. Two days ago the girls started hearing Irma's cries and knew that the stupid prince was torturing Irma. Will was sitting in the corner of the cell holding the heart of kandrakar close to her heart like dear life. All of a sudden, they heard a scream and Will placed her hand on her ears to cut out the scream. She had begged them to let Irma go but no one listened to her plead. She knew what the jerk Derek wanted Irma's powers and how bad he wanted it and how far he could go to get it.

After half an hour, that same day the same guards that, dragged Irma out of the cell brought her dragging by her torn shirt. The girls all stood up and looked at Irma, when the guards opened the door to their cell and threw Irma in. will was fast enough to get up and catch Irma before she fell on the hard floor. The guards closed the door and went away. Will looked at Irma and held back a gasp; all the girls were around Irma and looking with wide eyes. Will put Irma's head on her lap and started checking her injuries. Left side of Irma's face was swollen and her left eye was shut tight. Irma's lower ribs were exposed with a lot of blood on them. Her knee was dislocated and a lot more injuries, purple bruises were visible on her whole body. However, what caught their attention the most was Irma's back which was burnt. Irma's clothes were in shreds. Will and the others started tearing up at the sight. They had only seen Irma like this in her dream, which did came true.

"How can someone do something like this?" Haylin was standing against the wall. She was crying with a hand to her mouth. Will stroked Irma's hair while crying softly.

"This is my entire fault" will said crying and cradling Irma.

"No, it's not Will" teranee said with tears in her eyes.

"I did not try to help her," Will said.

"You helped her all you could" cornellia said.

All of a sudden, Irma started shaking as if she was cold. Teranee knelt down besides Irma, put a hand on Irma's head, and left it there for about half a minute.

"She's running a fever" teranee said in a concerned voice after removing her hand from Irma's head. Will looked at Teranee and knew the thinker was deep in thought. Teranee knelt down to irmas face and spoke softly.

"Irma wake up" teranee said.

"Come on wake up" teranee said yet again but did not receive a response. Teranee moved away and looked at will.

"She needs immediate treatment and medication" teranee said.

"Ugh..." all the girls looked at Irma whose eye was open. Will put a hand to Irma's cheek and caressed it.

"wh…what hi..t me" Irma said.

" " Will and the girls started laughing.

"Okay Irma tells me are you feeling hot or cold." Teranee said to Irma.

Every one stayed quite for a moment. Irma was taking her own sweet time thinking. Now that will noticed it Irma did look a little flushed. On the other hand, maybe it was just was just a bruise.

"I feel h..ot" Irma said and then started to have a coughing fit. Instantly Irma's hand went to her mouth. Her hand was almost covered in blood after the little coughing session. She cleaned her hand with her torn clothes. Irma's breathing was starting to get labored and it looked like she was trying to tear her clothes away.

"Okay Will help me strip her" teranee said. Will blushed at this and looked away. Cornillia and Haylin saw this and laughed.

"That sounds so wrong," Irma said and they laughed even more and Will blushed more. When Will and Teranee took off what was left of Irma's clothes, all the girls gasped when they saw their friend's body. Irma was in a lot of pain right now. Irma was only in her bra and underwear.

"Okay do you want to get comfortable?" Teranee said. Irma got up a little on her elbows but soon her head hitted Wills chest and she wrapped her arms around Will.

"No I'm comfortable enough," Irma, said snuggling into will. Will blushed at this. Will did not know what this feeling was but it was good. Will looked at Irma and nodded.

"Okay" Teranee said while raising an eyebrow, while Cornillia and Haylin were snickering in the back.

Will carefully pulled Irma into a more comfortable position. Irma hissed out in pain.

"Sorry" Will said looking concerned.

"It's okay will, I'm fine," Irma said while smiling. Will wiped away the blood from the corner of Irma's mouth.

"I promise Irma I will always protect you," Will said.

"I know" Irma said while putting a hand to Wills cheek.

"I…I will never let …any one ...Hur.t you" Will was now clearly crying. Irma brought her hand up to Wills face and shook away her tears. It was almost an instant when Irma fell asleep.

SORRY GUYS I WASN'T UPDATIND BUT NOW MY EXAMS ARE OVER AND SUMMER VACATIONS ARE HER SO I WILL UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN….PLEASE REVIEW….


End file.
